Take me away
by Kei'S
Summary: Tu sais, mon coeur... Il a mal. Il souffre. Il meurt. Il vit ses derniers moments. Et il pense. Pense. Pense inlassablement. C'est ce qui est raconté ici.


**Titre :** _Take me away._

**Disclaimer :** _Aucun perso ne m'appartient. Ni les lieux. Ni leur histoire. Peut-être qu'un bout m'appartient, remarque. Alors on va dire autrement. RIEN ne m'appartient. Sauf leur histoire..._

**Le pourquoi du comment :**

_Bon on s'en fout, vous vous en foutez ptet même HuHu. Mais cette histoire est née dans un coin de ma cervelle il y a ongtemps. Durant un cour de maths particulièrement désastreux. Ca a mûri. Doucement, mais sûrement. C'est un peu curieux. Les mots sont venus tous seuls lorsque j'ai commencé à poser l'histoire sur du papier. j'en ai pleuré de rage quand j'arrivais pas à retrouver les formules que j'avais pensé et réflechi. J'me suis investi. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Bref. C'était le blabla ennuyeux de l'auteur destiné à vous faire pleurer xD._

**

* * *

**

**L**e soleil perce les rideaux. Rideaux blancs, comme le reste de la chambre. Couleur de la pureté, qu'ils disent. Moi leur pureté je leur balance à la gueule. La seule couleur pure qui existe c'est le vert. Pas n'importe lequel. Ce vert. Celui là. J'aimerai que tous les gens qui m'aiment s'éteignent en même temps que moi. Je vois vos yeux hébétés à l'énonciation de ce rêve si… égoïste. Moi je m'en fous. Egoïste, il paraît que je l'ai toujours été. Les gens m'ont toujours jugé ainsi sans me connaître. Les gens sont futiles. Toi aussi tu m'as jugé sans me connaître. Mais j'ai pardonné. Parce qu'au fond je savais. Je savais que tu regrettais sincèrement. Et ça m'a fait plaisir. Un regard et un sourire et tu m'as réchauffé. Tu as même réussi à me faire penser que l'Humanité n'était pas un ramassis de pourris. Tu avais tort. C'était tous des pourri. On le sait, maintenant, tous les deux non ? Mais c'est pas grave. J'aimais bien notre douce utopie. J'aimerai qu'ils crèvent tous, tous les gens qui m'aiment, en même temps que moi. Pour ne laisser aucune douleur, aucun remord, aucun regrets derrière moi. Juste un vide. Place nette. Et puis aussi pour ne jamais voir cette douleur qui brille dans tes yeux.

**T**u me regardes. Tu crois que je dors. Ou alors tu sais que je ne dors pas mais tu t'en fous. Oui…J'aime bien cette hypothèse. Je vois tes yeux presque morts à travers ton rideau de cheveux. Je sens la boule qui obstrue ta gorge. Tu meurs d'envie de pleurer mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on pleure pour mon sort. Parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on s'apitoie sur moi. Tu ne parles pas. Tu me fixes. Tu es pensif. Un peu dans ta bulle, comme pour échapper à la constante impression d'oppression qui pèse ici. Je sais que tu cauchemardes encore, mon cœur. Toutes les nuits. Tu n'oses même plus dormir. Alors tu restes ici. Tu t'en fous, t'es résistant, c'est ça que tu leur dis à tous non ? Pourtant je vois bien tes yeux se ternir et se voiler, je vois bien tes joues se creuser un peu plus. Je vois bien que t'es à bout. A bout de tout. A bout de force, de nerfs. A bout de toi. T'en peux plus, mon cœur. Tu te sens perdu. Tu te sens seul. Tes amis sont là, pourtant. Mais toi tu sais bien. Tu sais bien que tu n'as plus de passé, de famille. Et moi je vais partir…Tu sais, rien que cette pensée me donne envie de pleurer. Pas parce que je vais mourir. La Mort, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus peur. J'ai envie de pleurer comme une fillette parce que je vais devoir t'abandonner. Te laisser là, à ta solitude, à ton devoir. Ton devoir… Genre on en a quoi que ce soit à foutre de ce putain de devoir qui rime à rien. T'as pas de compte à leur rendre, tu sais ? Tu leur dois rien. Eux, ils te doivent plein de chose. Mais pas toi. Toi t'es libre. Comme le vent. J'aime bien penser ça. Même si je sais que c'est faux. Tous les deux on est pas libre. Tu m'appartiens. Je t'appartiens. Tu m'as dit, il y a longtemps : « **Fais de moi ce que tu veux.** » Ce jour là tu m'avais fait diablement souffrir, mon cœur. J'avais l'impression que tu ne voyais pas ce que je mourrai d'envie de te hurler. Finalement, ce soir-là, c'est toi qui as fait ce que tu voulais de moi. Tu n'as pas exigé grand-chose. Juste un peu de chaleur pour ton cœur triste. Le reste, tu vois, je te l'ai donné de bon cœur.

**J**e…Tu sais, je crois qu'une larme a du couler parce que tes sourcils se haussent et tes yeux se teintent de désespoir. Tu crois que je souffre. Oui, je souffre. Mais pas de la façon dont tu crois. Ce n'est pas le sortilège qui me ravage de l'intérieur qui me fait mal. C'est mon cœur. Mon cœur qui hurle de désespoir. Tu t'approches de moi. Tu murmures quelque chose. Un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un « **Si même toi tu craques, ben on est pas dans la merde**. ». Ca me fait sourire. Tu sais bien, toi, que j'ai un cœur. Tu le sais hein ? Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu te couches à côté de moi, tout contre moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire. Mais les infirmières ne te diront rien, elles sont toutes amoureuses de toi. Ton corps me réchauffe un peu. Ton nez perdu dans mon cou, m'apaise.

**J**e sens la larme qui vient s'échouer sur mon épaule. Je ne dis rien. Tu as besoin de décompresser. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Venant de toi, je comprendrai. Venant de toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que ce n'est pas de la compassion. Tu ne me pleures pas. Tu nous pleures. Tu pleures nos rires, tu pleures ma gaminerie, tu pleures tes nuits dans mes bras. Tu pleures notre quiétude. Je caresse du bout des doigts, un bout de peau, découverte par la chemise. Tu étouffes ton sanglot contre mon épaule. Et moi je te regarde, tout à ton désespoir. Ma vie n'aurait pas été la même sans toi. Je n'aurai peut-être même pas eu de vie, tu sais ? Un semblant, un truc comme ça. Un truc qui ressemble à une vie mais qui n'en est pas une. Tu m'as rendu vivant. Tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau. Tu as troqué tes airs haineux contre un sourire, ton impassibilité contre un peu d'amour. Tu m'as réchauffé quand j'avais froid. Tu m'as dit que ça allait, même quand ça n'allait pas. Au fond, tu sais, c'est toi ma vie. Juste toi. Tu soupires dans cou. Tu as toujours trouvé que je sentais le caramel. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour associer un l'être fait de glace que j'étais à une couleur et une odeur aussi chaude et appétissante. En faites, maintenant, je sais. Parce que je ne suis pas si froid que ça et que tu as toujours su me mettre à jour, me déshabiller…Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

**T**u sais, je me souviens encore de tes longues nuits d'insomnie, juste avant la bataille. Tu avais peur de mourir en me laissant derrière toi. Tu ne voulais pas me laisser seul. Tu en cauchemardais et tu pleurais tout seul, dans le noir. Moi, à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi ça te mettait dans cet état. Parce qu'au fond, tu t'en foutais de crever. Tu me l'as toujours dit. T'as toujours été du genre 'Hahaha la mort me fait pas peur'. Tu t'en foutais bien de crever. Mais tu voulais pas clamser avant moi. Ou sans moi. Et moi je comprenais pas bien. Je trouvais ça un peu égoïste, même. On aurait dit que tu voulais que je crève. En faites c'était pas ça. C'était juste que tu trouvais pas les mots pour me le dire autrement que comme ça. Autrement que tourné de cette manière. T'es un grand maladroit, petit ange. Et puis, un jour, juste avant la grande tu m'as tout expliqué. Tu m'as parlé, parlé, parlé. Comme personne d'autre l'avait fait. Ce jour là j'ai définitivement su que tu étais un ange. Le mien. En faites tu voulais pas que je sois seul. Et tu savais que sans toi je le serai. Et ça je l'ai compris après, que sans toi, il n'y a plus personne.

**T**u fermes les yeux. Je sens tes cils caresser la peau de mon cou. C'est agréable de te sentir abandonné contre moi. Je sais que tu ne t'endormiras pas. Tu ne sais plus dormir. Tu ne connais plus le repos. Tu n'as pas essayé de mettre fin à tes jours. Mais, confusément, je sais que lorsque je partirai, tu me rejoindras peu après. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je ne peux pas te reprocher de m'aimer à en crever. De toutes façons, je ne t'aurai pas survécu, moi non plus. Je sens ton souffle chaud, sur ma peau. Je soupire. De contentement. Tu lèves les yeux, un peu intrigué. Et moi je te souris, les yeux mi-clos. Je ne peux plus parler. Ce sort me bouffe. Si je parle, même un peu, je vais m'épuiser. J'accélèrerai ma fin. Toi, tu le sais. Tu sais que le mouvement circulaire que ma main effectue dans ton dos me pompe de l'énergie. Mais tu ne dis rien. Parce que tu as besoin de ma chaleur. Un tout petit peu. Tu sais que je vais bientôt mourir. Bientôt demain, aujourd'hui, dans deux semaines, dans 1 heure. Tu sais que ça me délivrera. Moi, je sais aussi que ma mort sera ta délivrance à toi aussi. Parce que tu me rejoindras. Tu me l'as dit. Tu pensais certainement que je dormais lorsque tu m'as dit, tremblant : « **Attend moi quand tu seras là haut…Je ne tarderai pas.** ». Moi j'y crois. C'est stupide. Mais j'y crois. Je ne monterai sûrement pas. Je ne crois pas à ces théories. Je ne pense pas que juste et moins juste soit séparés quand ils meurent. Ce sont les hommes qui choisissent leur enfer. Moi, en mourrant, j'ouvre en grand les portes de mon paradis. Le mien, le nôtre.

**T**u murmures, dans mon cou, des mots que je ne saisis pas. C'est à peine un souffle, tes murmures. La porte s'ouvre et toi tu pleures. Je sens qu'on t'arrache à moi. Et toi tu cries, et toi tu pleures. Je serre ta main. On te repose pas très loin et nos doigts sont emmêlés. On te fait la morale, on te sermonne comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Pris en faute d'aimer. Je maudis la personne qui vient d'entrer. Je la maudis de tout mon cœur. Elle ne parle que de ta réputation, que de ce qui pourrait se passer si on découvrait que tu m'aime, que l'on s'aime. Et toi tu rages, tu hurles, tu balances ton amour à la face du monde sans aucune délicatesse, juste avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu détestes ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Ce monde d'abruti pour lequel tu n'es qu'une arme. Tu as l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu d'autre utilité que d'exterminer Voldemort. Tu as l'impression que les gens ne voit en toi qu'un sauveteur. Tu penses qu'il ne voit pas ton cœur ou ton désespoir. Tu sais qu'ils t'oublieront. L'Humanité est tellement futile. Au fond tu m'aimes, hein ? C'est bizarre mais je n'ai jamais douté de ça. J'te fais confiance. Tu ne me laisseras pas seul très longtemps.

**J**'me souviens encore de la première fois où tes yeux ont changés en me regardant. C'était en mai. Avant la bataille. J'étais un assassin, pas directement, certes, mais un assassin tout de même. Celui de Dumbledore, qui plus est. Il me regardait tous avec dégoût. Tous. Pas les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Aucun des vrais septièmes années de Gryffondor. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron et toi. Même Hermione me regardait avec sympathie. Avec le sourire. J'ai…J'ai pas su comment réagir. Les Serpentards étaient plus ou moins tous fiers de moi. Mais moi, moi, j'me sentais dégoûté de moi-même. Et puis un jour tu es venu me voir. Avec tes yeux verts qui me regardait presque tendrement. J'me suis senti chez moi, ce jour là. Avec toi qui me réchauffait. Avec toi qui me prouvait que le monde n'était pas totalement pourri. Je crois que j'ai pleuré ce jour là. Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens de tes bras me pressant contre toi et de tes mains dans mes cheveux. Ca nous avait semblé tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Et puis les cinq autres ont débarqué. Je suis resté dans tes bras. Tu me berçais. Comme un enfant. Ca ne m'a même pas mis en colère, ça, tu vois. Parce qu'à ce moment là, j'étais plus paumé qu'un gosse de cinq ans sans sa mère. Et toi t'étais un peu ma boussole. Tu m'as remis sur pieds. Tu m'as traîné dans votre dortoir et j'ai dormi avec toi. J'ai fermé l'œil. Pas de cauchemar. Toi non plus. Le lendemain, tu me prenais la main dans les couloirs. Tu souriais aux anges et c'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé. T'étais un foutu ange quand même ! Foutu. J'étais foutu, sans toi. Mais tu m'as remis sur pieds. T'as pansé mes plaies avec patience. T'as pris soin de moi. Longtemps. T'as toujours pris soin de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus, tes copains de dortoir nous charriaient. C'était pas méchant. Eux aussi, je sais qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup au final. Mais toi. Pour toi j'étais comme un jeune chaton. Tu me câlinais, me réapprenais à vivre loin de mes traumatismes. Sans rien me demander en échange. Jamais. Jamais ça t'aurai effleuré l'esprit d'ailleurs. Je me souviens de tes yeux perdus dans les miens. De tes doux yeux verts. Tu m'aimais hein ? Moi aussi. Comme un dingue. On était près à piétiner le monde pour un peu de bonheur. On a été heureux. On le sera encore, mon cœur. Promis. Je tiens, mes promesses, aujourd'hui. Même celle que je ne fais pas à voix haute. Même celle qu'on sous-entend sans formuler. Je te rendrai heureux, promis.

**J**e serre tes doigts un peu plus fort. Ton sourire est baigné de larmes. Tu baisses la tête. Tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir de pleurer ? De te montrer faible ? De m'aimer ? Je t'attire sur le lit. Contre ça, l'autre n'ose plus rien dire. On ne contrarie pas un mourrant, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait remarque. Je n'aurai certainement pas la force de réagir. Je sens tes larmes. A travers la chemise d'hôpital, je sens ta peine. Je ses ton cœur qui hurle. Prend ma main et emmène moi. Catch my hand and take me away. Je t'aime, tu sais. Un peu trop, probablement. Un peu trop qu'un être comme moi peut se le permettre. C'est confus dans mes pensées. D'habitude, c'est les tiennes qui sont peu ordonnées. J'aime ton sourire, mon cœur. Celui que tu affiches en ce moment me réduit en morceau. C'est un sourire résigné. Tu sais que je pars. Tu sens mon souffle qui se ralentit. Tes larmes redoublent. Je souris, un dernier sourire. Comme un pied de nez au froid qui m'étreint et à la vie qui me quitte.

«** -Je t'aime Harry…** »

«** -Attend moi …** »

« **-Promis.** »

**U**n sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il caresse ma joue. Dernier baiser. Dernier souffle contre sa peau si douce. J'entends juste sa voix, pleine de larme, murmurant calmement :

«** -A tout de suite, Draco...** »

**F**_i_n.

* * *

Voilà. Review ?


End file.
